12 Days of Christmas Star Wars style
by Casscat
Summary: Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme and Anakin spend the Mandalorian holidays protecting Satine, and end up taking part in some very interesting traditions while there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song or 's lovely definition. That is my Christmas wish to get Star Wars, though… (hint, hint).**

**Random Person: Not gonna happen!  
Me: Be quiet, Dream Killer!**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm doing this cause I'm bored and need something to do. Enjoy my Christmas countdown.

Chapter 1: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

It was a sleepy morning for Anakin. All he wanted was to rest. Alas, all hope of such a thing was shattered at the sound of his padawan's voice as she skipped down the hall singing loudly.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" She sung happily as she knocked on his door.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"But, master." She whined, "It's the first day of Christmas!"

"What's that?" He moaned.

"Did you even read any of the information about Mandalore?" She groaned.

"No."

"Neither did I." She admitted, "Satine told me."

"Ahsoka, are you coming to a point?"

"Got it," She sung, throwing open the door.

"How-"

"I force-suggested the lock," She smiled.

"Well, are you coming to a point?"

"Get up!" She yelled, "Come on, you've gotta help!"

"Help what?" He groaned.

She pouted, "You gotta help decorate. Then you have to find a pear tree."

"A what now?"

"A pear tree and a partridge to put in the tree."

"What's a partridge?

"A partridge is _any of several Old World gallinaceous game birds of the subfamily Perdicinae_."

"Where'd you find that?"

"A dictionary," She said.

"Did it help you understand what it is at all?"

"Not really!" Ahsoka smiled, "Now come on!"

"Why do I have to find a bird and put it in a tree?"

"Have you never heard the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas"?"

"No,"

"Me neither til this morning. It goes like this: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."

"What's this songs obsession with true loves and birds? By the end of the holiday the poor ladies would have at least twelve trees."

"You just get the add-on!" She pouted, "Come on, get into the holiday spirit!"

"It's not my holiday."

"You're such a sour-puss." Ahsoka said, "Even Master Kenobi's doing it."

"This is Mandalore, we're protecting Satine, of _course_ he is doing it."

"What?"

"He'd kill me."

"Okay, well come on."

"No, Ahsoka, I'm tired."

"Fine, okay, Padme, let's go back to the throne room."

"No luck, Ahsoka?" Padme's voice called.

"No, he's too lazy."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait, Padme? When did you get here?"

"Last night," She said, standing in the doorway as she waited for Ahsoka, "Come on, Soka. We need to get back to the throne room and help."

"Ah, I wanted Master Kenobi to try to put up the tree by himself."

"Ahsoka," Padme warned.

"Sorry." Ahsoka said, "Did you get a tree yet?"

Padme seemed to know about Christmas because she looked down and shook her head, "I doubt I will."

"I bet you will!"

"I doubt it."

"Ah, come on, Padme! Half of Satine's staff are boys; someone will get you all this stuff."

"Thanks, Soka. Now come on. We have to help Obi-Wan put up the tree."

"Right-eo! See you later, Master!"

**A/N: Okay, well that was informational. Remember a partridge is and I quote "**_**any of several Old World gallinaceous game birds of the subfamily Perdicinae". **_**Once again, I do not own Star Wars, , or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song.**

**A/N: **My dragon would like to announce something. Okay, Amethyst, go for it!  
**Amethyst: **ten days to Christmas!**  
**Yep! It's almost here. Now, enjoy the next chapter of a story I fear may need mental help…

Chapter 2: Turtle Doves

Padme laughed with excitement as they put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. Satine's blue eyes were sparkling; Ahsoka seemed to really like the holiday. Even Obi-Wan was in high spirits. Anakin hadn't admitted it, but Padme suspected him for the tree she had gotten the day before. Satine had gotten one; so had Ahsoka. Part of the fun was that no one knew for sure who the gift-giver was.

Satine had expressed she was very interested in finding out who it was and had some sort of plan for it. Ahsoka had seemed interested to find a method, as she knew of no one that liked her. Padme, utterly convinced it was Anakin, was a little less intrigued, but still wanted to know.

Ahsoka hung a circular ornament on the Christmas tree. Satine sighed as she pulled one out, pausing to admire it. Obi-Wan turned to her and smiled at sight of it.

"I remember that one." Obi-Wan murmured softly.

Satine looked toward him, "Do you?"

"Of course," He murmured.

She grinned and hung it on a branch, "That's the last one except for the star."

"That's going to be hard to reach." Obi-Wan commented.

"Here, give me the star. Obi-Wan, you can lift me up and I'll put it on top." Ahsoka offered.

"Right," Obi-Wan said, handing her the golden star and lifting her onto her shoulders.

She reached up and placed the star on top, "There."

"It's perfect." Satine said, helping Ahsoka down from Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Korkie, Satine's nephew ran in; then stopped and stared at the tree, "Wow!"

"It looks pretty good, huh?" Satine agreed.

"Hey, today's the two doves day, huh?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah." Satine said.

"Half these presents are birds." Ahsoka sighed, "What am I going to do with them all?"

Satine laughed, "Not all are literal. One year I got three chocolate French hens."

"Oh, creative." Ahsoka commented.

"Yeah," Satine agreed, "Don't worry, Ahsoka, this is fun, remember? Then there's the last day of Christmas, where everyone gets their friends gifts."

"Cool!" Ahsoka said.

"I always thought so." Satine agreed, "It's great to share the holidays with all of you, even if you are here because of Death Watch, it means a lot to me that you're all taking part in my people's traditions."

"Our pleasure, Satine." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yeah, this is really fun; the Jedi don't usually celebrate holidays. This is a nice change." Ahsoka said.

Padme smiled, "So when do we buy the gifts?"

"Come on, Padme. Let's go do some our shopping now!" Satine said.

"Okay!"

"Hey, can I come?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Satine said happily.

The three girls ran off chatting over random things. Obi-Wan watched them go and shook his head. Korkie stood and looked as though he was going somewhere.

"You're finding chocolate doves?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"Yeah, want to come?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan said, following him out of the room laughing.

Satine, Padme and Ahsoka were running through the store, looking very excited. They had chatted all the way here about Christmas and were ready to shop. Now, for those of you who don't know, three girls ready to shop and being held back are dangerous. Luckily, all the security guards and check-out people knew this and valued their lives more than a five minute unpaid overtime.

"What are you going to get for Anakin, Ahsoka?" Padme asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a candy or something. I don't know what to get him."

"When in doubt, walk around aimlessly." Satine put in, "And what about you, Padme?"

"I haven't the faintest clue. What are you getting for Obi-Wan?"

"I don't even know if I'm getting him something."

"Oh come on, you've known each other for forever!" Padme protested, "You have to get him something! He's probably already planning something big for you."

"Yeah," Satine sighed, "I just don't know of anything that would be good enough."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, "Master Kenobi would like anything you got him."

"That's just it." Satine sighed, "He would like anything; I want to give him something to always remember; something really special, but-"

"But what?"

"I'm confused. We both claim we're just friends, but… I love him. He said he loves me too, but-"

"So why aren't you together?" Ahsoka said.

"You know, there is that Jedi Code that you all have to follow."

"Well yeah, but still. You'd be _so_ perfect together." Ahsoka said, "Master Kenobi's happy around you like he is with no one else."

"I still want to find the perfect gift."

"Give it time, Satine. We'll think of something."

"Okay. In the meantime, let's find something for Anakin and Korkie ad his friends.

The girls all agreed and hurried off through the store together.

Now, for those who don't know, boys are about as unintimidating shoppers as girls are psycho ones. But they are strong-willed and can pick what they want quickly. So, as Korkie and Obi-Wan waited to get their chocolate doves, Korkie scarfed down a cookie of some sort he had bought. Obi-Wan thought about what to get Satine for Christmas.

"So, are you someone's 'true love' this year?" Korkie asked.

"Well-"Obi-Wan hesitated

"Ah, come on!" Korkie pleaded, "I told you I was giving Ahsoka presents. You ordered the doves so you must have someone. Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Obi-Wan said.

"Please?"

"Well-"

"I won't tell anyone!" Korkie promised.

"I suppose," Obi-Wan sighed, "What harm could it do?"

"Who?"

"Your aunt,"

"I knew it!" Korkie shouted. Everyone in the store stared at him; he blushed, "Sorry, people."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and got up to order a hot chocolate.

**Hehe, it's all so true. Til tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song.**

**A/N: **Okay, only nine days to Christmas. Yea! Now for the 3rd day. Enjoy the hens. I'd give you chocolate doves, but I don't own any, or I would be eating them.

Chapter 3: French Hens

Ahsoka broke of part of the wing of her chocolate dove, "I love chocolate."

Satine nodded as she ate hers, "Everyone does!"

"So true," Ahsoka agreed.

Padme was staring at two birds, "My 'true love' takes this literally."

"Well, look at it this way," Ahsoka said through her laughter, "You'll have lots of creatures to set free on Naboo."

"Dang," Padme sighed, "Today is the hens, huh?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka laughed, "This is the best; we should come here every Christmas!"

"I don't need more birds." Padme sighed.

"Have some chocolate." Satine offered.

Padme took the offered piece of chocolate as Ahsoka suddenly announced, "Chocolate makes everything better."

Satine nodded, "Definitely. So, Padme, who do you think is taking the holiday literally?"

"I don't know, maybe Anakin."

Ahsoka giggled, "That would be my master, except he hasn't been around. I have no clue who's giving me this stuff, but he can sure get into my heart."

"With chocolate?" Padme asked.

"It's the food of love." Ahsoka sighed.

"No, it's the food you love."

"Well, yeah." She agreed, "What about you, Satine?"

The duchess shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Hey, where's Obi-Wan, anyway?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Ahsoka said.

"Korkie, give it up." Obi-Wan sighed as the boy haggled over the price of something-or-other, "its two more credits."

"But it's not fair."

"Korkie, you're holding up the line; I'm ready to pay the credits."

The cashier gave him a pleading look and Obi-Wan handed over the credits and ushered the boy out of the store.

Korkie sighed, "I hope Ahsoka likes the chocolate doves."

"We're talking about a teenage girl. Girls in general like chocolate, Korkie. I have left to meet one that doesn't. What we need to do is: think about the hens."

"Yeah, but we should get different gifts this time."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said, and, with that, they hurried away in opposite directions.

Ahsoka walked back to her room alone. It was dark after dinner. Satine had gotten her three hens, three china; beautifully painted hens. Padme had gotten three actual hens, but Ahsoka had not yet received her gift.

She opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. Sitting on the bed, was a small thin black box. She picked it up and opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a charm of three hens. She gaped and picked it up.

Now she really wanted to know who was giving her gifts.

**Yea! Okay, til tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song.**

**A/N: **Okay, I would like you to remember… only eight days until Christmas! Yeah! So, in celebration of this day, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter four: Calling Birds

Satine carried the gifts to the tree and placed them down softly. Ahsoka ran in, eyes bright with excitement. Padme walked in with her arms filled with wrapped gifts moments after Ahsoka.

Putting down the gifts, Padme looked up and asked, "What is it, Ahsoka?"

"Look what I got." She said, showing them the necklace.

"Wow!" Padme exclaimed.

"Those aren't cheap." Satine said softly, "Whoever your 'true love' is, he doesn't spare any expense with money. He must really like you."

"Which is why I need to find out who it is," Ahsoka said, "Will you help?"

"Absolutely; maybe I can figure out who mine is too." Satine said with a grin.

"Then let's go!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The three girls finished putting the presents under the tree. Then they hurried to find the jewelry store the necklace came from.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who was scowling, "Where's Ahsoka? I wanted to train today."

"Anakin, it's the holidays, give her a break." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Holidays? Come on, Obi-Wan. It's Satine's holiday, not ours."

"Anakin, we're here. It's only respectful." He sighed.

"Look, I don't know what's with you all-"

"It's a nice holiday, Anakin. It's a time of friends and family; fun. If you don't want to take part in it, that's your problem, but kindly let the rest of us enjoy it."

"The only reason you're doing this is because you still like Satine and don't want to offend her. Either that, or you figure this will make her like you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "There was a time I would've said the same to Qui-Gon, and he would've responded as I am now. There's more to this holiday than you know, Anakin. I feel sorry you're missing out." Obi-Wan gave a sad smile, stood, and walked away.

Anakin shook his head and sat back, anger in his eyes. Obi-Wan nearly ran into Satine in the hallway as he fumed about Anakin. He blinked at her in shock, barely stopping in time. She stopped short, smiled apologetically.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Anakin's being, well… Anakin."

Satine smiled; Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other as she murmured, "I'm sorry."

He looked into those bright eyes and lost himself in his overwhelming love for her. She smiled and held up a little bit of a plant Obi-Wan knew to be mistletoe. He knew what _that_ meant.

"Devious," He commented gently.

"Does it work?" She asked, her big blue eyes batting at him.

"Yes." He said, leaning over and kissing her softly.

She giggled as he pulled away. He smiled and then walked away. She watched him go contently, a smile on her face.

Padme ran up a moment later, "What are you all happy about?"

"Oh, nothing." Satine said with a grin.

"Come on, what's up?"

"I'll tell you later." She promised.

Ahsoka looked up from the four birds that chirped at the touch of a button to where Satine sat, admiring a set of earrings. Padme was wondering if it would be too terrible if the four birds she had "somehow" escaped.

"Satine, what were you all happy about early?" Padme asked.

"Obi-Wan was moping about Anakin being all 'Anakin-ish' and nearly ran into me."

"So?"

"I pulled off the mistletoe routine."

"The what?" Ahsoka asked.

Satine pulled out a little piece of a plant, "This is mistletoe, if a girl stands under the mistletoe during Christmas the boy she's standing across from is supposed to kiss her."

Padme giggled, "What did he say?"

"He told me that was devious."

"And did he kiss you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Satine smiled.

Padme laughed, "Only you, Satine."

"I'll bet anything he's your 'true love'." Ahsoka said.

Satine stifled a laugh, "Oh, there's no question about it. Just don't tell him I know."

"Sure," Padme said.

**Oooo, a little romance there. Gotta love that mistletoe. Til tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song.**

**A/N: **Okay, only seven dias(days) til Christmas! Who's excited? I know I am! So are Satine, Padme, Ahsoka, Korkie, Obi-Wan and a few other friends.

Chapter 5: Golden Rings

Obi-Wan and Korkie watched as Anakin glared wordlessly at them for a moment before exclaiming, "What! Someone's giving gifts to the Senator?"

"Not him, then." Korkie said.

"No," Obi-Wan agreed, "Never mind, Anakin."

"Wait, why do you care?"

"Just wondering." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin glared, "That's not why."

"Well, she's the one we don't know whose giving her gifts."

"Korkie-" Obi-Wan warned.

"Opps." He shrugged, "Come on, we have presents for Christmas to buy."

"See you, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed, turning and following Satine's nephew away.

"Today's five rings." Korkie said, "How can we be creative with that?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't, it's not like all the others."

"This is getting expensive."

"Oh, always." Korkie sighed, "I've been saving all year for this."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Are you sure you don't like Ahsoka? You claim that you did it to make her feel included, but I'm beginning to doubt that."

"Aren't Jedi not supposed to love people?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I like Satine; Anakin likes Padme. We're all only human. Ahsoka's the same, I figure."

"Wow, I just got you to admit you liked my aunt. Wow, that sounded-"

"weird."

"Exactly."

"Come on, Korkie." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Right: presents."

Satine stared at her advisors, she was so tired of all of this. They should be off, it was nearly Christmas. Instead, they were engaged in a heated argument. Satine just rubbed her head and exchanged a look with Padme.

Finally, she stood, "Order! What is with you all? It's Christmas, can't you discuss this like civilized people instead of like this?"

"I've got to agree with the Duchess." Padme said, rising, "You all need to calm down."

"Thank you, Senator." Satine sighed, "Ahsoka, if you could, could you get me something for this headache?"

"Sure, Duchess." Ahsoka said, tweaking a smile.

She ran to the kitchen and found a pill for headaches. Walking back, she found a little wrapped package for Satine sitting on a table near the throne room. Ahsoka smiled but left it there.

"Here you go." She said; then quieter so only Satine could hear, "And you have a gift by the throne room."

"Thanks." Satine said, winking.

"Sure." Ahsoka said.

Satine looked over her advisors, "Why don't you all go home and enjoy Christmas?"

There was not one argument and the meeting room was desolate within two minutes. Satine laughed softly as she stood. When she saw the gift; it's placing, she froze.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's the exact spot I stood when I first met Obi-Wan." Satine breathed, picking up the box in her hands.

"Would he remember that?" Padme asked, "I can barely remember… never mind."

Ahsoka would've pursued the subject had Satine not gasped, "Oh!"

"What?" The two other girls peaked over her shoulder.

"Wow, I'll end up with like, cut-out pieces of paper and you get those!" Padme exclaimed.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Satine breathed, "I can't believe he remembered the exact spot we first laid eyes on each other."

"That's so sweet."

Suddenly Satine groaned, "I still don't have a gift for him! And, darn, is it going to be hard not to kiss him next time I see him."

Ahsoka giggled, "At least you know! I'm guessing blind."

"Whoever he is, he likes you an awful lot to be buying actual gifts. Now, help me find a place to "accidently" loose the birds." Padme said.

"Ah, just open the window and "accidently" hit the latch on the cages." Satine said through her giggles, "Maybe he'll spend the rest of his life trying to get them back for you."

Padme laughed, "That might be good. I wonder who."

"Not Anakin." Ahsoka said.

"Definitely not." Padme agreed, "He's not very holiday-ish, is he?"

"Nope."

**Again, so true. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. I also don't own hot chocolate or snow. I would like to own some snow, but then it would melt and all I would own would be water. ****.**

**A/N: **six days! Yippee! I need to go shopping, though…. Anyway, today we have a little fun with (what's everyone's fav thing about winter?) snow! (When you live in a sunny state for most your life, snow's REALLY cool! (pun unintended))

Chapter 6: Geese a 'laying

Padme ran outside to join Satine and Ahsoka in the white wonderland. She did so and was immediately pelted by a snowball. Satine's nephew erupted into laughter at her face and ran.

"That was a very bad idea." Obi-Wan sighed; then smirked mischievously, "You should never attack a Senator."

"Thank you!" Padme sighed.

Satine looked at him before shrugging and throwing a snowball at him.

"Hey!" He said, turning.

She collapsed in laughter, "I got you!"

"Oh, that's funny, is it?" Obi-Wan asked taking a step closer with a dangerous light to his eyes.

"Yes," Satine managed through her giggles.

He used the force to dumb a large pile of snow on her. She shook it off and glared at him. He simply shrugged.

"Snowball fight!" Korkie announced, throwing one at Ahsoka.

Padme threw a snowball at Obi-Wan, who ducked and it ended up hitting Satine. In response, she threw another snowball at Obi-Wan and ran. Satisfyingly, he chased after her. Padme, Korkie, Ahsoka, and Korkie's friends from the academy: Amis, Soniee, and Lagos barely noticed as they were absorbed in their snow battle.

Obi-Wan caught her as they entered the bare trees, pulling her into his arms. She squirmed and loosened his grip. She shoved him onto the ground and would've escaped had he not caught her ankle causing her to fall as well.

As he tried to grab her again, she shoved him away and they ended up rolling through the snow until he let go of her forearms and she fell back into the white snow, laughing. They lay there for a while, looking up at the winter sky.

"This is nice." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yeah." Satine agreed without thinking.

He hesitated before slipping a cautious arm around her. She shifted into a more comfortable position and looked at him. His eyes met hers.

"I would forget the mistletoe." She murmured to herself.

"You don't need mistletoe this time." He mumbled.

For an instant she was embarrassed he had heard her. Then she realized what he had said. She found him next to her, wrapping his firm, strong arms around her and kissing her. She sunk into the embrace; let it fill her heart with joy.

Their lips parted and she murmured, "I love you, Obi."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Satine." He murmured the Mandalorian words for 'I love you' softly.

His accent made it sound even better than normal. She buried her face in his tunic, her longing to be close to him nearly overwhelming. But he pulled away and stood, offering a hand.

"We should go inside." He said at her confused look, "The others will start looking for us."

She nodded and took his hand, "Right; of course."

"Come on then." They hurried back through the now again falling snow. Just as they reached the palace, the wind started howling and the snow started falling thicker.

"Nice call." She commented, "This looks like the beginning of a blizzard."

"Indeed." He commented, leading her back to one of the rooms. It was painted warm colors, with several couches and a fireplace. He collapsed onto one of the couches and Padme walked in carrying blankets. Ahsoka appeared with hot chocolate for all of them and Korkie, Amus, Soniee, Lagos, Satine, Obi-Wan, and Padme thanked her.

After a few moments, Korkie, Amus, Soniee and Lagos ran off to do something or other. Ahsoka passed around the hot chocolate and everyone pulled on a blanket. Satine rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder after a few minutes of mindless chatting.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, but didn't shift to show any distaste so she let her head rest there. Ahsoka and Padme chatted for a while and then left, leaving Obi-Wan and Satine alone to a relaxing evening of hot chocolate, Satine's milk chocolate eggs (her gift of the day) and each other.

**Okay, I couldn't resist putting in this chapter. I mean snow and romance; those are the most fun things to write about six days before Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song.**

**A/N: **Five days til Christmas! _Yippee_! I'll let you read in peace now that I've screamed in your ear (Sorry!).

Chapter 7: Swans a 'swimming

Satine and Padme sat in a room chatting aimlessly, curled up under warm blankets and taking advantage of the wonderful new hot chocolate maker. Ahsoka came in and fell back on the couch.

"My master does not believe in mercy." She announced to anyone who was listening.

Satine giggled, "That sounds just about right."

Ahsoka sighed, "I need a long break, and hot chocolate."

"I made you some." Padme said motioning to a mug on the table.

"Thanks." Ahsoka sighed.

"How long did you and Obi-Wan "visit" last night?" Padme asked.

"Oh, give me a break." Satine sighed.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Maybe," Satine said.

"Ah, come on, I was just beaten by my master, tell us." Ahsoka pleaded.

Satine sighed, "We were alone for nearly four hours, what do you think?"

Ahsoka giggled, "So are you, like, together?"

"I don't know. I mean, there's still the code, but he likes me, and… I don't know."

Padme sighed, "I feel your pain."

Both of the other girls slowly turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just… know how you feel."

"How?"

"Well, see…" Padme hesitated, "I… me and Anakin…"

Satine nodded, "Oh."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "duh, I've known _forever_. Don't tell Skyguy I said that!"

"Don't tell me what?" Anakin asked, walking over.

"Nothing," Satine started.

"It was just something about-"Ahsoka ran out of words.

"Christmas," Padme finished.

Satine nodded, "Exactly. And now, we need to-"

"Go shopping, for, um…" Ahsoka continued.

"You and Obi-Wan!" Padme completed.

All three girls nodded and hurried away. Obi-Wan- who had seen the exchange- chuckled softly.

"Do they always finish each other's sentences like that?" Anakin asked.

"Now, see, if you actually hung around us more often, you would know that they most certainly do not finish each other's sentences most of the time. In fact, that was the first time I've ever seen them do it." Obi-Wan said with a sly grin.

"So they were-what? – lying? What good would that do?"

"Knowing you, plenty," Obi-Wan sighed.

Korkie ran in, "Come on, Master Kenobi."

"For the seventh time, it's Obi-Wan." The Jedi sighed, turning.

"Right," Korkie smiled, "Then, come on, Obi-Wan."

"I'll be there in a moment. See you later, Anakin."

"Where are you going?"

"See you later, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated, following Korkie out the door, "Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone!"

Anakin watched them go and frowned. Grabbing his lightsaber, he stalked into the throne room- where the tree was. It was time to end this once-and-for-all.

Satine giggled as she stared at a little snow globe with swans fastened to the bottom. She loved it; couldn't wait for Obi-Wan to come out and admit he was her 'true love' so she could thank him properly.

They- Satine, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme and Korkie- where all sitting in a room by the fireplace, drinking (I'll give you two guesses as to what this is) their favorite beverage. The warmth of the fire and the liquid in their mugs carried through to their hearts.

That is, until they heard an unsettling thump. Obi-Wan jumped, lightsaber in hand. Ahsoka rose cautiously after him and Padme was already reaching for her blaster.

"I guess we better go find out what that was." Ahsoka murmured.

"Right," Satine sighed.

They walked toward the throne room and found the tree on the ground, with half the decorations destroyed.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who did this." Obi-Wan growled, anger pouring off him.

Padme and Ahsoka sighed in union, "Anakin,"

Satine stomped her foot, looking close to tears. Obi-Wan put an arm around her protectively. Padme and Ahsoka began to shift through what was left.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan murmured to Satine.

"It's not you who should be sorry." She whispered.

He held her close as she wept softly, "I know, but Anakin will never understand."

Padme sighed, "I guess this isn't a very good Christmas,"

"It's fixable, I think." Ahsoka said.

When Padme saw seven swans sitting in a cage in the rubble, she threw her arms in the air, opened a window and threw the cage open and pushed the birds out the window. Satine was smiling a little after she did this. Ahsoka was laughing quietly.

"We'll fix it tomorrow." Obi-Wan promised, "But for now let's go relax."

**uh oh. Poor Satine. Gonna get you, Anakin. Just wait. On a happier note, there's only FIVE days til christmas. YIPEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. I also do not own any maids… nor would I want cows. I do not own a knocked over Christmas tree either. Or any presents to put under it, because I'm an idiot who waits until last minute to buy presents.**

**A/N:** four days! Oh, I just can't wait! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Maids a' milking

Obi-Wan had put back up the tree and Ahsoka was working on putting the ornaments back on. Satine and Padme were working on cleaning up the room. Well, Satine was cleaning; Padme was continually sweeping the same place worrying about the maids with cows that were bound to arrive for her today.

Honestly, no one could blame her. Who would- after all- actually want eight people milking cows? This is why no one commented when she continued to sweep the same place without really paying attention.

Obi-Wan was helping Ahsoka put on the star once again when Padme finally said, "I have to get out of this!"

"Calm down," Ahsoka said, "We'll catch your guy and chase him."

"Good, I finally got rid of the birds, I don't need people too."

Satine giggled, "Good luck."

Padme smiled, "How hard can it be? Just find the guy leading 8 maids into the palace."

Obi-Wan grinned, "It's got to be harder than that."

"Why?" Padme groaned.

"I don't know, that just seems all too easy."

Padme threw a wreath at him; Obi-Wan then, after narrowly avoiding the flying decoration, decided he'd better be quiet.

Obi-Wan walked down the hall, happily humming the tune to some Christmas song or another. Korkie stopped him, however.

"Master Kenobi, I'm out of ideas."

"When in doubt, get chocolate." Obi-Wan muttered.

"But I've already done that."

"She'll like it all the same."

Korkie smiled slightly, "Well, okay."

Satisfied, the boy ran off. Obi-Wan grinned, he remembered the year he had spent with Satine. They had to leave in the middle of the holiday, and Satine had been devastated. To cheer her up, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, though mostly Obi-Wan; brought her little gifts. On the Christmas morning, he remembered placing the last gift in her hands and how she had carefully set it down and then hugged him. She apologized for getting him nothing, but Obi-Wan hadn't minded. It was good enough for him just to have her happy.

He smiled and placed his daily present on the stand outside the throne room, as Satine was currently in there and walked on, still humming the tune.

Excitement came later that day at Padme's shout of, "There!"

Satine and Ahsoka rushed toward her, just in time to see the gift-giver.

"You!" Padme said, eyes sharpening.

Ahsoka, actually understanding this, pulled out her green blade and flashed it into life, eyes flickering dangerously in the pale sunlight. Satine realized something was off, but didn't step in or anything, seeing as she wasn't sure.

Yes, Padme's gift-giver was none other than (dramatic music please) Rush Clovis. He took one look at the raised blaster Padme was pointing at him and the green lightsaber getting closer and ran.

"Well, no more presents." Padme sighed, "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, at least that's over." Ahsoka agreed.

The three of them walked off together to get some hot chocolate.

**Hehe. Clovis runs away, the coward. I almost killed him, but some spirit of Christmas came to me and told me if I did that than… I don't remember. There was some reason I couldn't… Clovis annoys me if you haven't noticed yet. He's a very annoying guy. At least Padme is out of this Christmas present thing. **** til tomorrow, keep fantasizing Clovis running away and falling off a cliff. It's a very funny picture.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. Santa refused…**

**A/N:** Okay, now I've said I'll get Anakin back for the Christmas tree thing. Yeah, I'm gonna get him back. Kinda.

Chapter 9: Ladies dancing

Satine laughed as Ahsoka nibbled on a _milk_ chocolate bar, "Your true love is running out of ideas."

"Yep," Ahsoka agreed, though she seemed happy.

"Um…"

"It's good chocolate." Ahsoka explained.

Satine giggled again, "Oh, Ahsoka, there are more important things in this world then chocolate."

"Like what? If you say love, then chocolate plays in. If you say peace, chocolate gives me peace. If you say friends, I'll point out its fun to share chocolate with friends." Smiling Ahsoka broke off a piece and offered it to Satine, "Want some?"

"Sure," Satine agreed, willing to wish away her troubles for a while.

They sat there for a while, eating chocolate and talking. Padme walked in a few moments later looking quite upset, "Anakin's coming."

The other two girls groaned. Ahsoka said pointedly, "Well I'm _not_ going to train."

"I'll back you up, Soka." Satine said firmly, still angry at what Anakin had done.

Padme nodded sitting down beside them. Generously, Ahsoka handed Padme a piece of chocolate. Anakin walked into the room, not looking happy.

"Ahsoka, you were supposed to be training."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and wordlessly went back to her chocolate.

"Ahsoka, answer me."

Ahsoka leaned over and whispered something to Padme who nodded, "Ahsoka says to tell you she's not going to."

"Why?"

This time Satine spoke, "Think about it, Skywalker. Now get _out_."

He flinched back, "What is wrong with you all today?"

Satine stood, "I think the real question, Anakin, is what is wrong with you?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Sure." Satine agreed without argument, "Where's Obi-Wan anyway?"

"I'm here." Obi-Wan said, walking in, "Sorry I'm late. Oh, hello, _Anakin,_"

Satine gave Anakin a glare before Obi-Wan whispered something to her, which she nodded to and, together, the four of them walked away, talking quietly.

Anakin watched them go. Maybe trying to stop Christmas wasn't such a great idea after all. He decided it wasn't when Padme slammed the door in his face.

**Poor Ani. I'm so cruel to him… oh well, maybe it'll get better. There's only one way to find out though. Til tomorrow,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. Yeah, never have, probably never will. Sadly,**

**A/N: **Okay, 2 chapters after this one. This has been a fun story but it's coming to a close. Enjoy Chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Lords a' leaping

After a long day of hanging out together the previous day, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme and Satine were all quiet at breakfast. Satine exchanged glances with Padme once or twice after some of her advisors got into a bit of an argument. Finally, after all getting headaches, they snuck out of the dining room.

Obi-Wan smiled, bowed and hurried off. Korkie was waiting halfway down the hallway.

"What took you so long?" He demanded in a whisper.

"You try listening to an argument that makes no sense and sneaking out with the duchess of the planet in the middle of it. It's not _easy_ you know."

"Sorry." Korkie apologized, "Did Ahsoka like the chocolate the other day?"

"She wouldn't put it down." Obi-Wan said with a smile, "So, where to today?"

"The cookie store," Korkie decided.

"Right," Obi-Wan agreed, "And please, just, _please_ don't haggle on prices, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Korkie sighed.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said softly, remembering the last time Korkie had haggled over the price of something and nearly regaining the headache.

"Just don't look too aggravated with me, okay? After all,"

"Shut up." Obi-Wan growled.

"Hey," Korkie said in mock shock, "That's no way to treat _Satine's_ nephew."

"Okay, fine." Obi-Wan said with one of those frustrated smiles that tells you that you shouldn't have said that, "Then, _please,_ shut up, Satine's nephew."

Korkie laughed at this, "Dang, maybe my aunt needs protection from Death Watch more often. This is fun! I've never had an unc-"

"Korkie, for the last time, _shut up_."

"Sorry, Master Kenobi."

"My name is Obi-Wan."

"Right, well then," Korkie said in a near perfect imitation of Kenobi only a few moments prior, "Sorry, _Obi-Wan_."

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes, "If you shut up now, I'll buy _you_ a cookie too."

Korkie's face lit up and he nodded. Sighing, and wondering how he had gotten stuck in this, Obi-Wan led the way to the speeder.

Anakin peeked out from his room, curious. What had they been talking about? Why had Obi-Wan kept cutting Korkie off? He wanted to know.

Korkie munched on the sugar cookie as they walked through the shopping center, "This is really good."

"I'm glad to make your day." Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes, but smiling teasingly down at the boy.

"It really is nice to have you here, you know. My dad died when I was little, so you're the closest thing I have to a father."

Flattered, Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's not your fault." Korkie sighed, "It's just nice, you know?"

Obi-Wan smiled, laying a fond hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know."

Korkie sighed, "My dad, before he died, used to bring me here and we'd buy sugar cookies like this and watch all the people walk by and try to guess why they were here." He smiled sadly, "I liked that."

Obi-Wan was overcome with grief that the boy had lost his father. Satine had never told him that. The Jedi felt badly for the young boy.

"So why don't we go do that?" Obi-Wan asked, "We have the gifts for today. It'll be fun."

Korkie smiled, "You're the best."

So they walked back to the cookie store. After about ten minutes, Obi-Wan's comlink went off. Sighing, Obi-Wan set down the cookie- is was pretty good- and looked to Korkie.

"I have to take this. Excuse me."

He answered it and a familiar voice came through, "Kenobi? Where are you?"

"Uh… Master Windu, I'm on Mandalore, remember?"

"Right, well, we've found Grevious and the council has decided you are the best to go after him." Mace said.

Korkie looked at Obi-Wan pleadingly, and Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically, "Um, look, could you, I don't know, ask Anakin?"

"Master Kenobi, you would be best at this."

"Look, I'm _really _sorry, but I'll have to call you back."

"Don't you dare hang up, Kenobi. So help me I will-"

Unfortunately, we never shall know what Windu would do, because at that moment Obi-Wan hung up. Korkie stared at him.

"It's all better if I don't know." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"You just…"

"Yes, Korkie, I did. Right now, I have more important things to do than fight a cyborg and there are more qualified people than me."

Korkie smiled, "Thanks."

Obi-Wan sat back and they went back to their game.

**Aaawwwww! Obi likes spending time with Korkie more than talking to Mace… what am I saying? Of course he does! Still, it's touching. Thought that would be a fun chapter. Oh, and I have someone here that like to point out-**

**Amethyst (dragon): There are 2 days til Christmas!**

**Me: yes, you had to scream?**

**Amethyst: yes, I did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. **

**A/N:** Hello, hello. Merry almost-Christmas. Since everyone wakes up early Christmas day with nothing to do, I will be posting tomorrow morning. If Amethyst( my dragon) and I have to remind you Christmas is tomorrow, then… do I even need to finish that sentence?

Chapter 11: Pipers piping

Obi-Wan woke early the morning of Christmas Eve and went down for a nice, quiet breakfast. Satine was sitting at the table alone, staring into a mug of either hot chocolate or coffee. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"A little tired," She admitted, "And stop worrying, this is hot chocolate, sugar but no caffeine."

"Good. I've only seen you hyper on coffee once, and if you recall-"

"Shut up," She stopped him.

He smiled, "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes, "What about you? You're up early."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan admitted, "I just want to have breakfast without listening to another argument."

"I know where you're coming from." She smiled, getting up and pouring another mug then setting it in front of Obi-Wan, "Trust me, you'll need it."

Smiling, he picked up the mug and took a sip, "Thanks. Your nephew is quite…"

"Energetic?" Satine guessed.

"That's one word for it."

Satine smiled, "Yes."

"I didn't know he lost his father." Obi-Wan said softly.

Satine looked up, startled, "How did you find that out?"

"He… he told me."

"Korkie usually doesn't tell people that." Satine said, studying him.

"Well, he did. I knew his mother- your sister- had passed away, but I didn't know about this."

"What can I say, Kenobi? I didn't really know you cared too much."

"He's a nice boy, anyway." Obi-Wan said, avoiding her implied question.

Satine sat back just as Korkie came in, "Hi, Aunt Satine!" He greeted.

She didn't respond but Obi-Wan greeted him as the boy poured himself a mug of hot chocolate.

"Korkie," Satine finally said, "Can I ask why you told Master Kenobi about your father, but haven't told your friends at the academy?"

"Because… because for the last few days, he's been my father. I just wanted to thank him."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You're very welcome, Korkie."

A few guards ran into the throne room, "Death Watch!"

Obi-Wan was already on his feet, lightsaber in hand. Korkie looked up, scared. Ahsoka was beside Master Kenobi in an instant.

"I'll go see how bad it is." Ahsoka offered, running off.

"Take shelter if you can." Obi-Wan advised Satine and Korkie, as Padme was already by the door, blaster ready.

Satine took out her deactivator and readied it, "This isn't happening."

"Sorry." Obi-Wan said sadly.

Ahsoka ran back, "We're fighting, now."

The rest of them nodded, Korkie calling to Padme to toss him a blaster when she could.

When it was all said and done, Obi-Wan's lightsaber had taken a bad hit, Ahsoka's arm had been grazed and the throne room practically destroyed. They were all sitting in silence, even Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Satine." Obi-Wan finally whispered.

She looked up and choked out, "Not your fault."

He smiled sadly; went back to tinkering with his lightsaber.

Padme stood, "I… I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night, Padme." They called after her.

"How bad is it?" Satine finally asked Obi-Wan motioning toward the lightsaber.

"The crystal is in a million pieces. The rest of it survived, mainly, all easily replaceable, except the crystal."

Satine nodded, "I'm going to bed."

As the clock chimed twelve, Obi-Wan said softly, "Merry Christmas, Satine."

"Merry Christmas, Obi-Wan," She said with a ghost of a smile.

"And then there were two." Anakin sighed.

"Yep," Obi-Wan agreed, "Maybe you were right, Anakin. Anyway, I don't think my lightsaber is going to be fixed by staring at it. I'm going to turn in myself."

"Good night, Obi-Wan." Anakin called after him.

They all cared so much, so Anakin decided to do something wonderful. Something that would make them all smile come morning.

Satine, meanwhile, was sitting on her bed studying the set of pipes- the instruments- she had found. She still had nothing for Obi-Wan, and that wouldn't do. Her fingers ran over a pattern of a song she remembered her sister used to play every Christmas Eve. Tears seeped into her eyes.

"Not a very good Christmas, is it?" She asked aloud to herself.

She set the collection of instruments on her dresser and closed her eyes. She could still mend something, couldn't she? She could still give something to the man that had saved her life more than once that day. And suddenly, she knew exactly what to give him.

**Poor everyone. Tune in sometime tomorrow for the conclusion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song. **

**A/N:** Merry Christmas. This is my gift to you. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Drummers Drumming

Satine hurried downstairs to find Obi-Wan already there, drinking either coffee or hot chocolate. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I have something for you." She announced.

"Oh?"

"Here," She thrust the package into his hands.

He smiled and handed her one as well, "Here you go."

"Together?"

"Together."

They both tore through the wrapping paper. Satine gasped as she saw the music box, she had been wanting for such a long time, she opened it, and inside, nestled gently in a soft fabric was a small china drummer.

Obi-Wan found that past the wrapping paper lay a black box. Opening the black box, he saw lying on the silk, an azure crystal. His eyes widened when he realized it was just the right shape and size for his blade.

"Satine-"

"Obi-Wan-"

They had breathed each other's names the same moment. They found themselves staring into the other's eyes. Satine threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whimpered.

"No, thank you." He said, holding her tight.

At that moment, Anakin walked in, "What the-"

They broke apart, making hasty excuses as Anakin shook his head, "Never mind, I don't care. Come on!"

They exchanged a look and followed him to the throne room. The tree was up and glimmering. The walls were painted fresh and hung with decorations. Satine stared around.

"How-"

"I worked all last night; thought you might like it."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed, clutching Satine's hand.

"You're welcome." Anakin smiled.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it, because I'm exhausted." Anakin sighed, "I'm going to go find coffee. See you!"

Satine smiled and slipped into Obi-Wan's arms, "Now, where were we?"

Just then, they heard a wrap at the door, "I'll get it." Obi-Wan groaned as Satine sat down.

It was Mace Windu. Obi-Wan stared at him for a long time, as Korkie ran in, "Wow! What happened?"

"Anakin happened." Obi-Wan addressed the boy.

"It's amazing." Korkie whispered.

"Well, I was going to take you out for a sugar cookie and hot chocolate. Either I'll have a lot of time to do that, or I won't have any." Obi-Wan gulped, staring at Mace.

"It's okay; it was fun while it lasted." Korkie sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Satine asked, "What's wrong, Obi-Wan?"

"Ah, long story."

Padme walked in then, "What happened? This place was trashed last night!"

"Anakin." Satine answered.

"Anakin?"

"What about me?" Anakin asked, walking past Windu, who was still glaring at all of them, "Hey, kid." He greeted Korkie.

Satine stood, "Kenobi-"

"I might have um… hung up while talking to Master Windu here when I was with Korkie."

Satine stared at him, "You would do that: risk everything because of one sad story."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It's not one sad story, Satine. We both know it. It's the whole prospect of the thing."

"Hey, if Windu's kicking you out, Obi-Wan, I'm going with you. Mandalore seems like a nice planet, we could help with the whole "peace" thing."

"I'll stay if Masters Skywalker and Kenobi do." Ahsoka said, sweeping into the room.

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Better." Ahsoka answered.

"Good." Obi-Wan said, giving her a smile.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ahsoka said, looking at Korkie.

"What?"

"You're the one. You've been giving me the gifts."

"Well, yes."

Ahsoka embraced him, "I didn't get you anything."

"Seeing you happy is enough."

"Satine," Obi-Wan said through a strained voice, "Does anything about this seem… familiar?"

"Hm…no, I haven't ever seen anything like it," She teased.

Obi-Wan smiled and rolled his eyes, "Oh, silly me."

Korkie smiled, "What?"

"Now, if they're torn apart and brought back together after several years, get into dozens of fights only to, when death seems certain, confess their love for one another; _that _would be weird."

Now Obi-Wan was chuckling, "Good to there's something to look forward to."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I swear, you two are as bad as Skywalker."

"Do we take that as a compliment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure," Satine shrugged.

"Wait! Before I expel you, Kenobi, I want to hear this."

So they explained everything, from Christmas to Death Watch and at the end, Windu stood shook his head.

"So," He sighed, "What you're telling me is that you've fallen in love with the duchess, practically adopted her nephew and Anakin was had some miraculous change of heart?"

The rest of them exchanged glances, then nodded and said in union, "Pretty much.

"And why should I keep you in the order?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I have no idea! Come on, cookies then. I have enough credits."

Satine laughed, "Kenobi,"

"Satine, let me make this choice."

"Okay, but now you can't use the crystal."

"I have the perfect idea."

"Okay. Now normally, this would be the part when we-"

"Do you figure third time is the charm?"

"Just zone everything else out." She advised, wrapping her arms around his neck. And finally, under the Christmas star's watch, their lips met.

As if on cue, a Christmas song began and, with Obi-Wan dancing with Satine, Anakin dancing with Padme, Korkie dancing with Ahsoka, and Mace looking on as though they were all mental, the day blazed by.

Well, after calming down, Mace decided to have Obi-Wan be Satine's permanent protector. So Obi-Wan stayed on Mandalore. But the others- even Mace- were always welcome on the holidays. And, eventually, because of the valor Obi-Wan showed on Mandalore, the Jedi lifted the non-attachment rule. To no one's surprise, Korkie and Ahsoka started dating. And Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi were quite content to watch the days go by on Mandalore together.

Christmas is best when friends are near. To stand heart in heart and hand in hand. To realize good will always triumph over darkness. To know deep down you're not alone. That's what Christmas is all about.

_The man closed the book, looking down at the younglings, "That's it."_

"_Daddy, is that true?"_

"_That's for you to decide." He smiled, standing. _

_He walked out into the hall after turning out the lights where a woman waited, "Beautifully done, dear."_

"_Thank you, Satine."_

"_Come on, Obi-Wan, we need to go help Korkie with the cookies before he blows up the kitchen… again."_

"_Ahsoka's with him."_

"_Now we really need to hurry!" Satine said with a grin, "Come on, Kenobi."_

"_Satine, you remember that story, don't you?"_

"_Like it was only yesterday." She said as they entered the kitchen, "Like it was only yesterday." _

**I couldn't resist. I just couldn't. Merry Christmas everyone! Amethyst, any parting words?**

**Amethyst: Review!**

**Me: Yes, anything else?"**

**Amethyst: Merry Christmas?**

**Me: closer**

**Amethyst: The moral? (I nod) Sugar cookies rock! Merry Christmas and have lots of fun! Bye!**

**-insert deep sigh here-**


End file.
